


A Different Form a Different Time

by tsos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human!Bill, M/M, grown up Dipper, the summary is an spoiler for "Mabel and Dipper and the curse of the time pirates"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/pseuds/tsos
Summary: remember that thing the space lizzard said in the turn you do in the book of Mabel and Dipper and the curse of the time pirates?that's the summary...(if you want spoilers you can read the notes at the beginning is exactly what Axolotl said)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sixty degreees that come in threes .  
> Watches from within birch trees.  
> Saw his own dimension burn.  
> Misses home and can't return.  
> Says he's happy. He's a liar.  
> Blame the arson for the fire.  
> If he wants to shirk the blame.  
> he'll have to invoke my name.  
> One way to absolve his crime.  
> A different form, a different time.

It was another summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper and Mabel loved pass their summers there with their two favorite grunkles, Stan and Ford. Dipper was now a young man, always with a recorder, camera and his own journal to record everything about his adventures that of course he couldn’t do without his sister. Mabel grow up as beautiful woman, she had a job, a life, not a romantic one yet, but she would never lost the hope. Now the twins were in the woods, gnomes, those little dudes had begged them to come, apparently there was something that scare them, not difficult to believe that, gnomes were pretty lame until they formed an army, that were really scary, but that was another history and in this occasion the gnomes promised the twins that it was a really big deal. No signal of what they fear, just trees, trees and more trees to the sight, but then they passed by a familiar point, Dipper stopped, -what? You hear something?- whispered Mabel, -no, nothing it’s just, that this… I feel like something is missing- answered Dipper, in a normal volume, and started to watch in every direction, -another tree?- said Mabel, -no! Bill! Where is Bill?- said Dipper, then bite his pen, - uh.. maybe is not here, I think if we keep walking, we’ll see it- suggested Mabel, -no, this is the place, look- pointed Dipper, showing her a look of a map that Dipper made in his Journal, she rolled her eyes, -yeah whatevs- answered Mabel, not really paying attention to his brother, -y-you know what this means?- he asked, grabbing his fore head, passing his fingers through his hair, -sure, theory #1 someone needed a decoration for their garden so they took Bill, theory #2 Bill is Back, or #3, you’re just paranoiac and we took a wrong turn- said Mabel, Dipper shook his head –if Bill were back, then we would know, grunkle Ford would know for sure, I think someone took him for bring him back- inquired Dipper. They looked at each other and nodded, they were thinking the same thing, or to say better, they were thinking about the same person, “Gideon”. Yes, it’s true that Gleeful tried to change to better, but he still was a pain in the ass sometimes, he was the rival of the mystery shack, no need to say that since the little problem he had a decade ago made him low his popularity and now depended only of stupid tourist. Anyway the Pines hate him, he had the same feeling back them blah blah. Dipper knocked at the door, at not sign of answer, Mabel kicked the door, it opened, not because the force of this girl, Gideon was there, standing, -what can I do for you guys?- asked politely, not doubt that he was faking, -don’t do the fool Gleeful! Where is it!?- Questioned Mabel, the bad cop, -ah, my dear Mabel, what? Do you mean, my love? That’s every place, it’s everywhere for you- said Gideon, Dipper could see the face of his sister, moving her jaw to a side lowing her eyebrows, - where it’s the statue Gideon- insisted Dipper, the not so bad cop, that pointed a homemade gun at the man with white hair, -wuhah, easy man, I don’t really know what you’re talking- excused Gideon, he was sweating, not because he was lying but because he had a gun pointing at him, and could see his own face, Dipper looked at Mabel for approval, after all, she was the closest to a truth detector. She nodded, Gideon was clean, he was telling the truth but who would want Bill back? -Something else?- asked the white haired guy, Dipper shook his head, and Gideon closed the door in their noses. -Now what?- asked Mabel, there was a ring, it was Dipper cell, not a phone call, just a message, Dipper open it: “URGENT: return to the Mystery Shack” said a message from Ford, another ring, another message “Don’t listen to him, run, run away you two, don’t come, we’ll be fine” said one of grunkle Stan -It doesn’t sound as you’re fine, stupid old man- said Dipper, and the twins went to the shack without thinking it twice. Mabel and Dipper enter to their summer home ready to fight, but instead they find their two grunkles and some good looking, blond dude drinking tea. -oh! Shooting Star, Pine tree, good to see you again- said the beautiful guy who was wearing formal clothes, with a bowtie, -Bill!- exclaimed Dipper and Mabel at the same time. -yes, that’s me, your favorite dream demon. Did you missed me?- confirmed Bill ,with a stupid smile, Dipper would like to answer that with a punch to his face, but he saw Ford at the back asking him to calm down, so he did, and took a seat, Mabel had her hands closed shaking, waiting for one reason to do what Dipper wanted to, she was ready to protect her family, -pumpkin, it’s okay- told Stan to Mabel, she sighed, and grabbed a chair. Was that what grunkle Stan really wanted to say? Dipper couldn’t say, Stan was an expert in the art of lying, also he sent that message, warning them about the shack. -can someone tell us what’s going on?- asked Dipper, Bill offered him a cup, -with pleasure, pine tree. See, this is me now, no, not possessing somebody, this is my own body, I Know pretty much different from the old one, anyway, I got a, well you could call it a mission, and short version I’m not “the bad boy” anymore- explained Bill, the now human, apparently 27 years old man, -oh so it’s that easy? And we just should buy that crap that you changed, just like that?- said Dipper, waving his arms, Bill laugh, -listen kid, this is bigger than everyone here, except me, because I’m awesome- answered Bill, and give him a wink and gun fingers, Dipper rolled his eyes, -and do you believe him? – asked Mabel to his grunkles, the pines family had so much pain by cipher’s fault, so what convinced the two of them to be that it was a good idea to talk to bill and don’t kill him? Maybe it was the tea, but, grunkle Stan wasn’t drinking, he never liked tea, neither did Mabel, Dipper decided to imitate them, just in case something was wrong but apparently his Grunkle Ford didn’t care, maybe it was too late for him, and was being controlled by some magic. Grunkle Ford talked first, - it’s not easy to explain- but then was interrupted by Stan, -yes, it is, There was a voice in our heads, that if we closed our eyes, we could see a space lizard telling us that this fucker wasn’t lying to us, it feel good, I don’t know why but it made me feel safe-, Bill was moving his mouth as same as grunkle Stan did, -yes, that stupid Axolotl can cause that effect on others- affirmed Bill, Ford nodded, and Bill arched an eyebrow, -…right… so what you say, shooting star, pine tree, would you help this old dream demon to complete this difficult task?- added the guy who was apparently in his 27, - you haven’t told us which is your so called mission- pointed out Dipper, -less you know, less I get in to your life- evaded Bill, -I’m starting to think that also you, don’t know what’s going on- ventured Dipper, trying to provoke him, and it worked, better than he would imagined, Bill wasn’t talking, he crossed his arms, also didn’t open his mouth to say a word, Dipper felt good by this little triumph, but didn’t smile, not until he saw Ford laughing, it was few the times they’ve seen Ford that happy, I mean, sure he wasn’t depressed or sad or something, but he was limited to a smile, some little laugh but when he started to laugh like he was, oh those moments were priceless, -Bill Cipher without words, hahaha, Bill, the great demon which knows everything about everyone doesn’t know a shit about what’s he’s doing, oh Bill you got to admit is funny, that’s my nephew, hi-six!- said Ford, and also give Dipper a hi-six, -It wasn’t that funny- murmured Bill to himself, Dipper wondered if Ford acted like that on the old days when Bill still pretended to be a Muse. -I will, I believe in seconds opportunities, but if you try something bad, I swear I’ll find a way to destroy you, understand isosceles guy?- cautioned Mabel, -so, it’s a deal?- asked Bill, ready to shook Mabel’s hand, and a blue flame came from Cipher, -You want help? Don’t do deals, that’s my requisite- offered Dipper, -a promise, then?- postulated Bill hopefully, Dipper nodded. Everything was solved, the pines were going to help Bill in this…whatever this is… and Bill was going to be a good person, or at least not a villain. -guys, can I live here?- asked Bill, there was silent, -it’s getting dark, and I have no place to stay…- continued when saw nobody was saying “no, Bill, you can’t”, Bill didn’t had all his powers, he was weak, like a human, the differences were simple, he had pointy ears like elves, and fangs, had a better taste in clothes, knew about secrets that nobody alive would know, also he still had his fire, stupid, useless fire, it was all it’s fault. -I guess you can be in the employments’’ room, but don’t think I’ll accept you if you don’t pay rent, so you better work at the mystery shack to pay while you got a job, or if you want, be an employee forever here, I don’t care- sighed Stan, -I don’t need to work- asured Bill, and slipped his hands into his pockets, the hands returned grabbing something shiny, it was gold, he offered to Stan –this should pay some time, hopefully until I finish this mission- guessed Bill, Stan eyes where like a kid seeing his favorite chocolate, and then his mom buy it to him, -yes, this will work for a while- concluded Stan without showing emotion in his voice, -good, I’ll be in my room if someone need me- anunced Bill, winked and left the room. The mystery Shack wasn’t a new place for Bill, he had been there before, with Stanford, that nerd, he liked his type, so funny to play with them, and so easy to fool, but enough thinking about the pines, he had a work to do, It was his only chance to do it, so much time denying it, always lying saying that everything was ok, no worries, no regrets. that needed to change and it would, soon, but first he needed to do some cleaning, the room was full with Question sign things, so useless to relax, but, he got distracted by a rectangle on a corner, a piano, it was for kids, but, no one let an opportunity to play “just a piece, maybe two, oh, this place wasn’t all bad after all.” Thought Bill. Someone entered when Bill was playing, didn’t even knocked, -yes?- said Bill, without stop looking the piano, the sound of the door closing sounded, -that’s a good song- mentioned pine tree, -you know it?- asked Bill, -yes- answered the kid, he seemed like wanted to say more, but didn’t, - want me to teach you how to play?- offered Bill, maybe if he pretended to be nice he would win trust, -no, I already know how, my parents made me learn piano- declared Dipper, -play with me pine tree- ordered Bill as grabbed Dipper from the arm, Dipper felt to the demon’s side, and played a duet, Dipper never thought that he would have enjoyed play piano, he hate it, and he did it with Bill, but he didn’t, Bill felt warm, and smelled good, “wait did I just smelled Bill?” thought Dipper, “yes, you did, and his hair smells like daisies” he answered himself, “okay he’s acting, it’s just a trick, lying, don’t trust him, not again”, -did you just came because you hear me?- asked Bill, and that took out Dipper from his thoughts, -ah, yes, I mean, no, I needed to ask more- Dipper felt stupid, more than when Mabel made jokes on him, but, he needed to cool, -tell me why you’re here!- demanded Dipper, -woah, calm down, pine tree, I thought we were good here, are you sure you want to know, I already warned you-said Bill, -and how you expect me, us to help, if you don’t tell anything?- Dipper snapped, -yeah, you’re right, but don’t tell this anyone- whispered Bill, Dipper nodded, their face were too close, Dipper blushed as he noticed, -pine tree, since we can’t make deals you have to swear it-Dipper sighed –yes, I swear I won’t tell a soul about this- he said, -we can seal it with a kiss- whispered Bill, Dipper nodded, he didn’t thought on what he did, just wanted information quick –yes, just tell me- said he, Bill got closer, that was when Dipper realized what he said, but it was too late, Bill’s lips were on his, -listen quick kid, I made something awful, no, not the weirdmaggedon or make people crazy, like your great uncles, something worst, anyway, Axolotl and I made a deal, he would give me a chance to absolve my crime, that’s it- answered Bill at last, Dipper knew what was talking about Bill has destroyed his own dimension, -but I have no idea how to do it- admitted Bill, if Dipper didn’t knew the guy he would bet that Bill was almost crying, but he was a psychopath, right, no way he felt bad about it, right?, -anything else you want to know pine tree?- asked Bill, -how is that you’re human?- added Dipper, -part of the deal, I guess- answered Bill, -I think is everything I had to ask- confessed Dipper, -well, you can go back your room, or stay here- proposed Bill, his tone of pervert had returned, -good night Bill- said Dipper, and he went to the door, -hey pine tree, Good night, hope you dream with me~ - said and sent a kiss, Dipper went to his room no looking back, he didn’t liked Bill, right? No needed to regret about no staying. When he entered saw Mabel, she was already sleeping, good for Dipper, he wouldn’t knew how to answer without breaking his word, the promise, oh that promise he couldn’t never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> woah you actually read all this? you must be so bored or maybe you actually liked OMG rly?
> 
>  
> 
> I won't stop writting this... updating is another thing...  
> thanks for read this....


End file.
